Chocolate Breath
by Eight Horcrux
Summary: Remus has eaten too much chocolate and Severus has had enough.


_I needed a little Snupin and I also needed chocolate, then this happened - hope you like it!  
._

* * *

"_Uuggh_… _oooh… one more_"

"Stop that! You have eaten yourself into a pathetic lump on this couch all evening; the least you could do is leave some for other people," snapped Severus, hovering above the quivering lump that was Remus Lupin.

His impulsive lover had broken into the stash of sweets they kept hidden for the Potter's two children, James and Albus, who visited often enough for Remus to insist they dote upon them; Severus insisted they keep a stash of duct tape instead.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to eat so much of this refined rubbish?"

"It's strengthening and restorative," Remus mumbled, inching his arm toward the unwrapped Terry's Chocolate Orange. "And Healer Artimus was clear that I need as much energy after each full moon to recover. One more bite will help."

"Absolutely not; this is going on the fire immediately!" Severus snatched the sickly sweet orange scented chocolate from the coffee table and tossed it into the flames, where the foil wrapper hissed and sizzled.

"NO! How could you?" Remus barked; the shock and betrayal mustered him enough strength to hoist his bloated body from the foetal position he adopted on their couch.

"Simple – with my hand – like so," he demonstrated, sending a chocolate frog after the Terry's Chocolate Orange.

"That's not all you're going to be doing with your hand from here on in," Remus threatened and he scowled at the melting blob of frog. "I hadn't even time to check who was on the card."

"Are you threatening me with sex?" Severus asked in an amused tone, raising one of those already arched brows that needed little accentuation to look entertained.

Remus folded his arms, wincing at the pressure it put on his abused stomach. "I'm actually threatening you with lack of sex."

"Lucky I have my hand then."

* * *

"Night," Remus grumbled from somewhere on the far side of the bed; he had hoisted most of the blanket around his neck in an attempt to annoy Severus.

"Goodnight dear," Severus smiled, switching the lamp off and settling down with what little of the blanket Remus had left for him. He had avoided Remus' attempts at seduction all evening; the werewolf never followed through with his threats, always failing after an hour or so of stubbornness. Severus would never admit to intentionally undoing the top three buttons on his shirt, knowing his collar bone was on show. Nor would he say he had purposely rolled his sleeves above his elbows to flash the delicate skin on his wrists where Remus loved to nuzzle. Instead he had feigned innocence when Remus had eyed his forearms, or tried to trail a hand across his lower back while they washed the dishes.

He smirked when he heard Remus grumble something incoherent across the bed. His lovers feet were inching closer and Severus could feel the coldness radiate from them and smirked; Remus knew he hated cold feet. The intrusion was followed by another tug on the blanket and a heavy sigh.

"Did you say something?" Severus asked innocently.

"No…yes." Remus rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling, hands poker straight by his side. "You did that on purpose."

"Burn the rest of your chocolate before you slipped into a food coma? Yes, I did that on purpose."

"Not that," snipped Remus, jerking his head to stare at Severus. "Your sleeves…you know I like that and your shirt… you don't unbutton your shirt in winter because it makes your scar itch and… are you laughi- _you're laughing_!" He rolled to face the window again with a scoff and a flamboyant _hhmmpph!_

"Oh, for goodness…Remus, stop that," Severus demanded, rolling to face the back of his lover's head with a tightly controlled smirk. Remus was too easy some days. He coiled an arm around the man's slender hip, pulling him close. "I didn't want to burn your chocolate to annoy you, but I wasn't going to watch you comatose yourself on the couch either." Remus grumbled but didn't try to wriggle away. "Also, while you were gorging yourself, you may have forgotten that Potter's spawn are arriving tomorrow morning and you've eaten our ammunition… I can't hear you when you complain into the blanket, please speak up."

"I said they're not _that_ bad," repeated Remus while he tucked the blanket under his chin, betraying his stubbornness and leaning into Severus' hold. "And it's not the chocolate, it's the teasing."

"You did tell me that all I had was my hand," said Severus and he flexed his slender fingers in front of Remus' face.

Remus kissed those fingers, lacing his own between them and heaving a sigh. He loved Severus so much, too much some days that it hurt in all the best ways.

Severus tilted his lover's head back, capturing Remus' plump warm lips with his own. He allowed his hand wander a little; along Remus' jaw, caressing his stubble and down his neck; his fingers danced along the lining of his night shirt, tweaking Remus' sensitive nipples and earning himself a groan.

They broke apart, eyes glistening, bodies heating…

"I love a man with chocolate on his breath," whispered Severus, crushing their lips together.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
